


Let's Play Dress-Up!

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Blood is sexy until its the blood of your lover, Goretober 2020, I wanted to do more with this but time limit u-u, Illusions, M/M, Prompt: waking up restrained, Restraints, Unspoken Threats, Witches, beetles, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Beetle witch. Beetles, those fucking dumb shits known for their colorful, distracting, reflective shells that reminded people they were dangerous and to be feared…---Goretober 2020: Waking Up Restrained/Shackled/Hanging
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Let's Play Dress-Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy first day of goretober! This one isn't exactly my best work and it was done with no more inspiration than a beetle fucking trying to climb in my mouth while I was sleeping... I wanted to get grosser than this got but I suppose I still have the rest of the month.

Giriko woke up with an awful itch on the top of his head, making his eyebrow jump sporadically trying to twitch it away… Despite his best attempts it didn’t seem to be cooperative with those efforts, it kept bothering him until he was forced to bring his hand down to scratch at it… 

Grunting in confusion his hand randomly stopped with a metallic clinking noise, he tried to pull it harder only to feel something cold bite into his wrists, holding his hands higher above his head than was strictly comfortable. What the fuck? For a second he just tugged at his hands, in a complete disbelief that this could possibly be happening before finally relenting and opening his eyes to the surprisingly bright room he was in.

Where the hell was he? What had happened? 

Everything had looked different for a moment in his shock but as his racing mind began to settle he realized he was in his own fucking house, in his own bed… Twisting around he looked up to see that, yes, his hands were in fact cuffed to the wall and he didn’t just get tangled up somehow… But how the hell did that make sense? Who would tie him up in his own house? Who was in here? He certainly didn’t do this to himself after all. 

Pulling against the bonds Giriko huffed as he pulled himself up by the shackles and got into an upright position with only a bit of strain on his shoulders… This was uncomfortable but not exactly intolerable, just confusing as all hell. Who the hell had done this? And fucking why? He wasn’t doing goddamn anything with his life anymore, after Arachne’s death he had just been sitting around drinking. It wasn’t even like this would hold him anyway…

Remembering that Giriko’s chains came out the second he got himself into a comfortable position, wasting no time in starting to shred through the cuffs. They were fucking thicker than they had any right being but he could hear the metal scratching under the sharp whipping blades, it would take a bit but they’d come undone. Speeding up his motor he focused all his energy on getting them  _ off _ , or at least he did up until one of the hooks of his chains snagged on the side of the cuff and yanked at his entire chain painfully, making a weird strained whine garble out of his throat.

Quickly he brought them back in a flash to avoid snapping a link and becoming more of a goddamn whip then anything else. The feeling had made a horrible jolt go up his spine, it felt so wrong his toes curled and he made a long strained groan, biting down on the sensation before it somehow got worse. What the fuck was this bullshit? Who the fuck was doing this and where the hell were they!? Did they just plan on leaving him here until he starved? Yanking his arms back against him he fought against the stupid fucking metal, trying to somehow break it or even just tear the tethers off his wall so he could go hunt this bastard down… instead he got to see them come in with a thin smile.

“I see you still have the shortest temper in the world  _ Giri _ , can’t wait for even a second to see what’s happening…” The woman who walked in was wearing Justin’s uniform, a nun’s habit with an added veil covering all but her giant painted smile… Giriko could immediately feel his shoulders bunch up. What the fuck was going on!? Where the fuck was Justin!? If she had his goddamn uniform than where the  _ fuck  _ was the brat!? He wasn’t even breathing as the woman came all the way inside, intentionally keeping distance between them so he couldn’t attack but getting close enough that the temptation to try was unignorable. 

“Where the fuck is he?” The woman tilted her head, her smile growing wider, her mouth opening from how wide it was growing. She was more than just pleased with herself, Giriko didn’t need to see her eyes to know that… Struggling he fucking growled trying to somehow get in a postion to attack, trying to figure out how she even set this up without him figuring it out. How  _ Justin  _ didn’t figure it out, the brat would wake up if he even so much as sensed Giriko  _ thinking  _ about getting up to go to the goddamn bathroom. 

“Oh do you like my new dress? It’s quite plain but I still think it makes a real statement piece doesn’t it?” She spun around, letting Justin’s coat flutter up around her legs, coated in blood that had presumably come from the robes clinging to her skin… Giriko could feel his blood boiling… He was going to fucking kill her… what was this bullshit!? What the fuck had she done and why the fuck hadn’t Giriko woken up before now? Surely Justin had to have made some sort of noise before letting someone steal his uniform!

“I had to get a new mask with it too, mine just didn’t look right with something so dark and dreary, but this headpiece is cute isn’t it? It was hard to make but well… your friend certainly had plenty to work with.” Giriko was breathing so heavily it didn’t even feel like he was in control of it anymore… his entire body was stiff and he was starting to fucking drool with bloodlust, a tunnel vision going over his eyes that could only focus on  _ her _ . He didn’t fucking care about her fucking fashion choices here, he was going to fucking strip her naked before tearing her apart, making sure nothing bad happened to anything even mentioning Justin after whatever this was. 

“I said,  _ where is he?  _ I didn’t fucking ask about your outfit!” Her nails dipped into her smiling lips, her hand cradling her cheek with such  _ pleasure  _ it made Giriko sick. It was clear she was in no rush to do whatever she wanted to, that she felt safe with him chained up… Giriko was going to find a way to rip that safety away from her. 

“Calm down, you really shouldn’t worry so much about him. He’s a big boy now isn’t he? Or did you really just decide to marry a child that needs doting on?” Her voice was cooing, as if talking about Justin like he was a baby or a toddler, trying to be as mocking as possible. Fucking little piece of shit… why the hell was she wearing his clothes if she thought he was some type of child? Especially without pants to make it a ‘dress’. Giriko’s temper was really getting worse by the minute… He was thinking far too much into everything, grabbing everything that could be added to his uncontrollable rage and throwing it onto the fire. 

“This isn’t fucking about that and you know it!” Grabbing onto the chains Giriko moved to pull himself up onto his toes, crouching awkwardly on the bed, too tall to stand up without having to bend backwards to not have his arms torn off by the chains. It left him in an awkward position, unable to get firm enough on his feet to really yank on the tether with all of his power, there was some fucking planning put into this and he wasn’t a fan. 

“Can’t you just have fun for a second? You’ve always been such a killjoy, always worried or angry about something.” It wasn’t until just then that Giriko started to look past the sadistic outfit and realize he  _ did  _ know this person, that she was one of the grand witches fucking bitches, but honestly that only brought up more fucking questions. He thought he was done with the witch’s council bullshit now that Arachne was gone, he didn’t have her soul anymore so there was no point in hunting him down to get the damn thing. They were so fucking petty exiling her and then wanting her soul back once she was “dead” to imprison it or some fucking BS… they needed to pick one or the other, indecisive freaks. 

“What the fuck are you even doing here!? Can’t you fucking tell I’m not doing shit anymore!? I’ve been fucking declawed!!” Giriko swung his leg out, pointing it like he would a finger in accusation. The witch, Billie, Giriko remembered her being called, a fucking gross beetle that he could never smash, only sighed. 

“Yes well, that’s certainly true… but someone needs to answer for Arachne’s crimes and you’re the only one still alive.” Her voice was whiny and petulant, annoyed that she was being made to explain this and be serious for even a fucking second. Wanting to get to the ‘fun’ part of torturing him right away. Giriko wanted to take her up on that and get to the ‘fun’ as well, but first he had to fucking find his way out of this shit. Wiggling his arms around he tried to find the peg as he answered.

“Well you’re too fucking late I’m already doing that for the shitstained academy, go get Mosquito he isn’t dead yet.” As Giriko said it he wondered why she  _ hadn’t  _ gone after Mosquito first, he was still in his old ancient body, not as strong, and also wasn’t in the middle of the incredibly dangerous Death City sleeping with a Death Scythe. He grimaced as he realized she had probably picked him because it was more entertaining… fucking sadistic piece of shit. 

“I already came all the way out here though, I’m not going out again, especially when I’ve already done so much work.” The witch picked up the corners of Justin’s coat like she was going to curtesy, showing off the bloody dripping fabric. Her ‘work’. It made Giriko angry enough he didn’t even let himself blow up, this needed to be taken care of  _ now _ , he wasn’t going to fuck around anymore. 

“You still haven’t fucking told me what’ve you’ve done by the way, are you gonna fuckin’ spill it or are you too scared to? I’ll take your silence as fucking guilt.” Giriko’s hand closed around the peg and started to try and twist it around, doing his best to not let the strain it was putting on his body obvious. If she noticed she didn’t say anything, far too happy with the question, enjoying how upset he was with this… glad she had been right in her assumption it would make him suffer. As if it took a genius to understand that would bother him.

“What time do you think it is right now?” She said it without hesitation, completely ignoring his question and going over it with one of her own. Giriko was too confused by the question to get properly livid, his grip on the peg actually loosened as he tried to figure out why she felt so entitled and confident in her weird mentioning of the time… He tried to answer with a lame “Wha-?” but she cut him off before he could even finish the goddamn word. 

“Do you remember going to bed with him?” That  _ did  _ bring Giriko’s anger back, he didn’t fucking like people bringing up Justin and his relationship so fucking randomly. Especially not in a situation like this, one where he knew they only wanted to do something fucking gross to them or even worse, hurt Justin in particular. Giriko knew that right now this entire situation was about him and their 800+ years of bad blood, but she was trying to use Justin as a piece in her play here… that was fucking unforgivable. 

“What the fuck are you going on about? Stop being fucking weird and answer me!” Yanking at the peg he grunted at how it stayed firm in the wall no matter how much he tugged. He didn’t want to turn his back to her, but bracing his feet against the wall to fucking rip it out was starting to seem like the only way he was going to get free… or maybe using his chains to cut out a section of the drywall and just bringing the whole piece with him. Justin would kill him for that but if it was between that and Justin getting fucked up the choice was obvious. That was of course assuming the kid was still ok though… Giriko’s mouth went sour. 

“That was your answer if you just think about it… why are you so dumb?” The slight bad taste in his mouth thinking of Justin wounded somewhere turned into an acidic bile flavor as Billie talked again. Ripping his arms forward hard enough that he felt something tear he tried to push his feet down against the bed, ignoring the awkward angle to try and get at her. He was sick of this fucking shit! These dumb fucking games! He was going to tear her apart!

“I’m going to fucking kill you, get over here so I can bite your stupid head off!!!” Thrashing against the chains the witch only sighed in disappointment, twirling to the side to ‘look’ out the window despite the fact that they both knew she very well couldn’t see anything past her mask. Giriko was seconds before bringing his chains back out and completely destroying their bed to try and send a kick at her when she spoke again. 

“It’s still the middle of the night and something tells me your sweet little boy doesn’t sleep in uniform.” Giriko slowed down the slightest bit as he tried to process that. It brought up way too much confusion all at once. They  _ had  _ gone to bed together last night like she referenced, and Justin wasn’t wearing his coats so… had she gone through their laundry? And if that was where it had come from then where was the blood from? And more importantly where was Justin? If it was the middle of the night the brat  _ should  _ be all curled up against his side drooling in that fucking adorable way he did when he was truly and entirely  _ out _ . Their hands curled together over Giriko’s chest because the scythe had to feel as if they were together in every possible way he could. 

It was something Giriko complained about constantly but the nights when Justin didn’t want to hold hands or their grip fell apart while they were sleeping felt so much colder… Giriko would die before admitting how good it felt when his eyes hazily opened in the middle of the night and caught a glimpse of Justin’s ring reflecting the soulless moonlight. Giriko suddenly froze up remembering that, heavy breaths coming out of his lungs as he grappled with horror enough to look down… Justin’s ring on her finger, his cross around her neck… things Giriko hadn’t even considered being missing from the kid’s body until now… 

It felt like a gunshot.

“He doesn’t, but I don’t believe for a second you’re not the reason he’s missing.” The ache in Giriko’s heart  _ burned  _ as he said that, his arms twisted against the chains again, desperate to go searching for the scythe. Where was he? It didn’t fucking matter if it was the middle of the night if she had the shit Justin  _ slept in  _ too! What had happened while Giriko was asleep to have let her rip such intimate things from Justin? There was no way Justin would let those go without a serious fucking fight… she didn’t immediately answer his question.

“How the fuck did you even get in here to chain me up!? How didn’t you wake us up!?!?” Giriko’s voice was lower and rougher than it had been in a very, very long time, bloodthirsty and low. 

“Beetles aren’t very big and your window isn’t perfectly sealed… and Justin did wake up.” Her smile, which had dimmed the slightest bit came back full force, kilowatt with her joy over that. Giriko bared his teeth in rage, he strained his entire body against the chains and started to hear the slightest squeak of the peg in the wall finally coming loose. He was going to kill her… he was going to shred her to bits and find where Justin was… 

The brat was… he was going to be fine, the blood on his coat probably… Giriko swallowed,  _ probably  _ came from him but he could take some beatings decently enough. He was strong as hell and must’ve had to retreat or something, was going for backup maybe… he was fine and when this was over Giriko could bandage up his wounds and scream at the scythe for not fucking slapping him awake. 

“You seem scared, are you worried about him?” Billie moved her chin up in a way that Giriko could see from under her veil a shining malicious eye, filled with a rage that didn’t match the smile on her lips, she didn’t seem to be having fun like the rest of her body indicated, like her voice indicated. Giriko had no fucking clue what had suddenly made her angry but he couldn’t fucking care less either. He was more than fine with her being as miserable as he was right now. 

“Fucking of course I am! Why the fuck would you even try this if you didn’t already know I would be!?!?” The peg was starting to loosen, he was managing to make some progress with his pure rage and Billie could tell. She stepped to the side and suddenly the chain disappeared, giving Giriko a second of being able to see the cuffs turn into the pincers of two beetles that quickly scurried away. It wasn’t exactly  _ expected _ but as fucking used to witch bullcrap as he was Giriko barely blinked as he moved up onto his feet and sent a knee surrounded in shredding chains down towards her. 

“You are far too quick to attack all the time, you never take the time to actually  _ think,  _ do you?” Giriko wasn’t listening, he had shown far and away more patience for this than he had showed for anything in fucking forever, what the fuck was the point of talking and thinking when the information wasn’t even available? Beating her senseless would cut all the annoying games out of the way and force her to fucking give him the answer so he wouldn’t have to keep just fucking guessing. 

“Sit still! I don’t want to destroy our entire room just to squash a bug!” Despite his demand she still dodged, letting one of his feet dig into one of the walls with his shredding chains. Gritting his teeth he had to switch into reverse to get out, turning to find Billie again. She wasn’t smiling anymore, annoyed with whatever had originally pissed her off her, as if she had any reason to be the angry one here after breaking into their fucking house. 

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t start talking, learn to be fucking afraid!” Swinging his leg to the side he nipped at her waist, almost managing a kick as she jumped back onto one of the walls. She was annoyingly fucking fast, only made sense being a witch that had managed to live this long but god if Giriko didn’t want to shred her apart. He didn’t even care if Justin ate her soul like the little monster he was, hell, he might even feed it to the brat out of pure anger. 

“So you’ve actually fallen in love with someone other than Arachne? I was hoping that was just another play of yours…” She sounded incredibly disappointed, as if they fucking knew each other well enough to expect anything from each other. Giriko had fucking only ever met her in situtations she was trying to fucking kill him or rip the souls of the most important people in his life out of his hands… They were literally the opposite of friends so how the  _ fuck _ did she think he’d care about any expression she’d pull?

“I don’t know why you fucking care!” Kicking his leg up and around, going to hit her up against the wall he bared his teeth, showing he’d fucking bite if it came down to it. She wasn’t threatened, just ducked and moved off to the side, towards their door where it was close to impossible to get at her with the weird angle it was at. Giriko was going to have to risk getting close enough she could try and fuck him up too… how fucking annoying. Before he could get a chance to make that move though she answered him.

“Because it's not as satisfying, punishing someone who's moved past her already feels like a waste of time.” Giriko froze. His chains slowed to a stop and the room went painfully silent. He didn’t even know how to react. That was such a shock, his mouth felt dry and painful and he swallowed thickly as a sudden weird guilt settled over him. He knew she was wrong, that he fucking hadn’t done that, but for some reason it still made him feel disgusting.

“You're mad at me because of what I did to your kid, not because I’m disrespecting your precious lady… you’ve changed too much.” Neither of them were making any indications of attacking anymore, and Giriko was going the extra mile by not even  _ breathing _ . He refused to accept that as truth but at the same time he was having a hard time denying even to himself that the ache in his heart up until now was for Justin, that his mind hadn’t even flickered back to Arachne until right now… he hated himself for that. She was gone, Justin wasn’t yet, that was why he was the first thought in Giriko’s mind… he… he wasn’t going to fucking take this. 

“Our intentions were what I said; to punish you for Arachne’s misdeeds… but I think having even her henchmen begin to forget her is punishment enough.” Those words echoed through Giriko’s head far more than any possible insult could’ve, he didn’t know what to say, how to respond to that. He was still going to though, he couldn’t let her just fucking say something like that! His mouth opened to yell, to scream and swear to kill her again… but she cut him off, opening their closet door to show Justin fully asleep and completely fine on the ground, clearly drugged or under s spell since he wasn’t waking up but perfectly ok.

“He’s fine, see? We aren’t as heartless as the academy and bring innocents into this… well, innocent in this situation anyway.” With those words Billie wiped a hand down her face and swung it around her front, letting the image of Justin’s robes and the nun’s habit twitch and fade away into her normal outfit and deranged beetle mask. The shells of her iridescent wings folded back into place and disappeared now that it no longer needed the fearsome mirage to scare away ‘predators’. It took a second for it to completely dawn on him, but when it did he wanted to fucking throw something. 

Beetle witch. Beetles, those fucking dumb shits known for their colorful, distracting,  _ reflective _ shells that reminded people they were dangerous and to be feared… 

He had been played for a fucking fool. 

“My magic will fade soon enough and you can have your precious lover back, I’m to report to the high witch about this…” Giriko was fucking speechless, he didn’t know what the hell to say about this… He didn’t exactly want to encourage her to keep trying to torture him but at the same time he was not interested in letting her say this fucking bullshit! She didn’t wait for him to figure himself out though, she kicked open their window and sat on the ledge, giving him one final once over with a disappointed frown before slipping down the 4 story drop, a fat ugly fucking beetle buzzing by a second later as she transformed. 

Giriko didn’t move to check on Justin, he was too fucking busy staring out their window at the gross beetle that had already long disappeared out of view. He couldn’t even tear himself away from watching the empty city, not until he heard a pained noise and a confused call of his name… 

It was really over. He had thought it was before tonight but this was an almost cruel confirmation. 

“Giriko what are you doing? What happened?” Swallowing thickly he turned around and shut the window, locking it as an extra precaution he usually never took. 

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't follow my twitter I'm currently in nursing school and its wow busy, I'm pretty much not sleeping, that being said I'm still going to goretober this year! I just might miss a few days or upload later than expected


End file.
